


Ninguno dejado atrás

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ryuuta, no seas tonto. Eres solo tú a estar convencido que a nadie le importe de ti. Tendrías que empezar a comportante un poco menos como a un niño y aprender a hablar con nosotros cuando hay algo que no te está bien. Cuando un pez se harta de su mar se pone a nadar, ¿no?”
Relationships: Ryuutaros/Urataros
Comments: 1





	Ninguno dejado atrás

**Ninguno dejado atrás **

Ryuuta se había quedado en el vagón restaurante, esa noche.

No tenía gana de acostarse, ni tenía gana de hablar con nadie.

Miraba fijo el dibujo de Airi, pasando la mano encima para tratar de quitar las arrugas, pero cada tentativa parecía ser inútil.

Suspirando lo repuso, tratando de no pensarlo.

Había mucho, efectivamente, en que no quería pensar en ese momento.

Ese día habían incurrido en un incidente que podría haber sido fatal, y todo por su culpa.

Ninguno lo había hecho sentir mal por eso. Ni siquiera Momo-chan. Ryoutaro había tratado de consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no había servido a mucho.

No le habían gustado esas miradas de piedad por él, y casi le habría gustado más que se enfadaran con él, en cambio, que lo trataran como merecía para lo que había hecho.

No que importara, al final. A él nunca le importaba de cómo lo trataban ni de lo que le decían, de todas formas no arañaba su manera de pensar.

Sólo, por una vez, le habría gustado que dejaran de tratarlo como lo de quien no esperarse nada.

Vio la puerta abrirse y se sentó recto, en alerta.

Cuando vio entrar a Urataro puso un aire difidente, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

“¿Qué quieres, Kame-chan?” preguntó. “No puedes estar aquí, estoy ya yo. Vuelve a dormir.”

El mayor ni siquiera pareció oír lo que le había dicho, y se sentó frente a él.

“¿Por qué sigues estando aquí? ¿No quieres ir a descansarte?”

Ryuuta se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos al pecho y girándose, evitando el contacto visivo.

“No es asunto tuyo. Naomi-chan dijo que puedo quedarme aquí cuandoquiera me apetece.”

Urataro suspiró, moviéndose de vuelta en su campo visivo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Piensas en lo que pasó hoy, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en su solita voz sosegada.

No que sirviera en mucho, en ese caso. Si creía de tener éxito de convencer Ryuuta de algo, esa estúpida tortuga se equivocaba.

“No estoy pensando en nada. Lo olvidé ya. Sólo puso el pase en la Den-Bird, ni siquiera lo hice a propósito. Pero todo se resolvió, ¿verdad? ¿Pues por qué tendría que seguir pensándolo?”

Urataro lo miró fijo en los ojos, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

“El pez más pequeño no tendría que tratar de engañar al pez más grande, ¿sabes, Ryuuta?”

El menor bofó, extendiendo un pie y golpeándole el hombro, moviéndolo para ponerse en pie.

No lo entendía, usualmente, aún menos cuando empezaba a hablar con metáforas sobre peces, pescadores y mar.

“Sólo digo que miento desde cuando tú sólo eras un puño de arena. Reconozco una mentira cuando la veo.”

Ryuuta se encogió de hombros, yendo del otro lado del vagón y mirando fuera de la ventana, apoyando el mentón en los brazos.

“Ah, ¿de todas formas, qué importa?” A ninguno le interesa de lo que pasó. Ni siquiera se enfadaron. Ryoutaro me trató como a un niño, como siempre, y no hay nadie otro aquí a quien le importe de mí. Ni él, ni a ninguno de vosotros, ni seguro a nee-chan. Pues eso es todo.”

El imajin se calló, y Ryuuta se convenció que él también hubiera renunciado a hablarle.

No podía negar de alguna manera lo que había dicho Ryuuta, al final.

Ninguno de ellos le había probado que fuera diferente.

Cuando lo sintió llegar a su espalda y abrazarlo, pues, fue tan asombrado que se olvidó de reaccionar.

Se quedó inmóvil, saliéndose los ojos y esperando que fuera el mayor a hablar, explicándole lo que demonio estaba haciendo.

“Ryuuta, no seas tonto. Eres solo tú a estar convencido que a nadie le importe de ti. Tendrías que empezar a comportante un poco menos como a un niño y aprender a hablar con nosotros cuando hay algo que no te está bien. Cuando un pez se harta de su mar se pone a nadar, ¿no?”

Le habría gustado más evitar la analogía, pero Ryuuta había entendido lo que trataba de decirle.

Ni siquiera se equivocaba, aunque odiara tener que admitirlo.

“Bien, vale. Pues ya no quiero ser tratado como lo poco fiable. Y querría que Ryoutaro confiara más en mí durante los combates. Y que no os comportarais como si fuera sólo un niño.” dijo, incapaz de pararse.

Se mordió la lengua, irritado. No estaba en sus planes abrirse con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, aún menos con Urataro, porque no era exactamente lo en quien confiaba más.

Pero pareciera que su actitud fuera más convincente de lo que pensaba, y algo en sus gestos, en su abrazarlo de esa manera y en la seducción en su voz habían tenido éxito de hacerlo rendir.

“Si quieres que dejamos de tratarte como a un niño, podrías dejar de comportarte como a uno.” le dijo, cerca de la oreja, y aunque no pudiera verle la cara Ryuuta estaba seguro que estuviera sonriendo, y de esa sonrisa que usaba cuando estaba consciente de tener la situación bajo control. “O podrías comenzar a abrir camino para ser un adulto.” siguió, moviendo las manos en sus caderas y empujándose contra de él, un movimiento que Ryuuta no se esperaba.

Trató de pensar, rápido.

No le molestaba Urataro, no demasiado.

Estaba feliz que se hubiera preocupado bastante de él de ir en su busca, de tratar de convencerlo a abrirse, no importaba su intención final.

Tomó su decisión, y dejó que lo hiciera. Estaba harto, de verdad, que lo trataran de esa manera, y Urataro estaba diferente en ese momento.

Siguió mirando afuera de la ventana mientras el mayor lo tocaba, despacio y de manera experta, y Ryuuta no dudó un instante que lo fuera.

Cerró los ojos, luego, cuando de verdad empezó a gustarle sentirse de esa manera, concediéndose una mueca sólo cuando sintió el mayor empujar dentro de sí, más delicadamente que pensara que habría hecho.

Se dobló, dándole sitio de moverse, sintiéndolo jadear suavemente y apretar los dientes para forzarse a no tener prisa, mientras el menor en cambio se concentraba en lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, en cuando raro fuera encontrarse en esa situación, en cuanto inesperadamente bien lo hiciera sentir la idea que Urataro lo deseara de esa manera.

Se movió hacia él, tratando de pedirle algo más sin tener que hacerlo, y el mayor pareció no querer obligarlo a renunciar en su orgullo, cumpliendo pronto su tacita petición.

Cuando Ryuuta llegó al orgasmo cerró los ojos, tratando en vano de quedarse silencioso, pero fue sorprendido por ese improviso placer, algo que no podía definir bien, sorprendido de poderse realmente sentir de esa manera.

Y fue raro también cuando Urataro se corrió dentro de él, y rara la idea que fuera un poco gracias a él.

Se sintió menos inútil.

El mayor salió unos minutos después, volviendo a sentarse frente a él como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cruzando las piernas y pasándose teatralmente una mano en la frente.

“¿Ves? No eres un niño, ¿no?” le dijo, riendo, sin tener éxito de evitar un puñado por parte del menor.

“Idiota.” lo reprochó Ryuuta, sentándose a su lado, sintiendo un poco de falta de aire. “Lo sabía qué no soy un niño, muchas gracias.”

Sonrió, luego, demasiado brevemente para que el mayor se pudiera dar cuenta, pero no tuvo éxito de evitar de hacerlo.

“Ryuuta, Ryuuta, Ryuuta...” cantó Urataro, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros. “¿Qué te dije antes? Si quieres que te tratamos de manera diferente, tienes que empezar a comportarte de manera diferente.” rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Bien, yo estoy ya bastante convencido, de verdad. Puedes concentrarte en los otros, por ahora.”

Ryuuta no contestó. Se encogió de hombros, dejándose recaer contra el asiento, todavía sin hacer nada para alejar el brazo de Urataro.

Le gustaba esa sensación, y en ese momento iba a disfrutarla.

No había nadie que los pudiera ver y pudiera burlarse de él, no había razón de sentirse incómodo. E iba a elegir de fiarse de Urataro en esa situación.

“No quiero ser dejado atrás.” dijo después de unos minutos, en baja voz, casi tuviera miedo que el mayor pudiera oírlo realmente.

Pero el imajin lo oyó, y bien, y se giró hacia él con aire confundido.

“Ninguno tiene la intención de dejarte atrás.” le dijo, con simplicidad. “Ryoutaro te necesita como necesita a mí, al senpai y a Kuma. Y no va a renunciar en ninguno de nosotros, así como nosotros no vamos a renunciar en él. Pienso que lo muestre bastante bien, ¿no te parece?” suspiró, dramático. “Un pez siempre tendría que sentirse amado por el dueño del acuario.”

Ryuuta hasta ahora estaba impresionado con lo que el mayor le estaba diciendo, pero seguía teniendo quejas.

“¿Kame-chan?” dijo. “Si de verdad yo tendría que aprender a comportarme menos como a un niño, tú tendrías que dejar de hablar de peces.” lo reprochó.

Urataro rio, inclinando la cabeza y llevando el puño bajo el mentón.

“Todos tenemos defectos, ¿no? Pero esto no significa que somos menos importantes.”

Ryuuta estaba a punto de contestar, diciéndole que su defecto estaba muy molesto, pero en cambio reflexionó en lo que estaba tratando de decirle y le sonrió, con aire de complicidad.

Tal vez podía permitirse de hacer el niño, un poco más.

Después de esa noche estaba claro por Urataro que no lo era, y por ahora decidió que iba a ser suficiente. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé como imaginar cuantos años tenga Ryuuta. Creo que sea claro que no tiene la edad para hacer lo que hacen en esta fic, pero no se exactamente hasta que punto sea equivocado.


End file.
